PewDiePie The Superhero
by ShadowNekomata
Summary: What happens when the Barrels invade on a stormy night and take Marzia and Maya? Let's just say that this wasn't a natural storm and a certain youtuber might of gotten some powers. Please read and review.
1. We Meet For The First Time

**Well, I'm Shadow, and this story is half being written by my cousin(Rocker729). It is based off of a dream that I had, and i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PewDiePie, Marzia, Edgar,Maya, Any game/show/movie references.**

* * *

DUSTIN POV

I grew up loving video games. Pokemon, Zelda, Mario, Yu-Gi-Oh, and many others were some of my favorites. It's no surprise that when my cousin showed me PewDiePie, I became a 'bro' instantly. The thing is, I'm no normal bro, I sort of have superpowers and so does my cousin.

PEWDIEPIE POV

I wake up to a loud bang noise from outside. I get up and look outside to see its raining, then I go to get ready for the day. I come out of the bathroom dressed in a blue t-shirt, jeans and socks. I go eat breakfast, brush my teeth and then I go sit down in my usual chair that I record my videos in and begin to record. "How's it going bros my name's PewDiePie! And welcome back to some more Dark Souls!" I say, going through my regular introduction to my videos. As I start to play, everything sort of zones out, it's just me and my bros. If it wasn't for all the tips that they gave me, I probably wouldn't of made it past a few of those bosses. Just as I'm about to kill this annoying ugly thing, my screen goes black, all the lights go out, I see more lightning strike outside and I feel a shock come from my controller since its plugged in because the batteries died. Great, the powers out, just amazing. My phone is dead, so there goes that light source. I'm already behind on videos for the bros because of the stupid wifi deal and now this. Spinning around in my chair, I walk slowly in the darkness, hoping that Edgar has gained enough common sense to stay where he is. Just when I think everything is fine, I trip, falling to the ground hitting my head hard against a chair or something. Multiple yelps come from beside me, and soon I have something wet licking the side of my face. It brings some more sense into me, and I groan, reaching for most likely Edgar, picking him up. Marzia starts to yell from somewhere, she was working on her videos in another room.

"Are you okay? I have Edgar, where are you?" I shout back, not getting a response. I move down the hall, but I feel extremely dizzy so I slow down, trying to find my way down the dark path. Edgar is starting to go insane now, trying to break free of my grasp, as I head straight into more darkness. "Marzia, where are you? Are you okay?" Silence. No response whatsoever. This is unlike her, she would of responded by now, and I'm getting worried. The lights flicker back on slowly, and I squint, trying to let my eyes adjust to the light. As soon as my eyes adjust, I sit Edgar down, rushing to find Marzia, finding nobody, just me and Edgar. Where is she, and what's going on? Walking back to where I was recording at, I sit down, trying to calm down and process this. Edgar runs in carrying a piece of slobbery paper in his mouth, which he drops in front of me. He sits there tall and proud, like bringing me the piece of paper was the best thing in the world. Picking up the piece of paper I read it once, then again, and again. No it couldn't be! Not...them... Written on the note was; If you want to see the girl and dog again, you must come and find them. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! -BARRELS

I need to find someone to help, fighting the barrels alone would be a death sentence. Who could I trust, who could help me?

"Pewds! You have to help, the barrels are planning an invasion!" I hear a concerned voice shout from the street. Opening my window, I see all signs of any storm are gone, but only three things are in sight. A teenage girl, a guy who looks to be about twenty something, and none other than a barrel itself. I feel anger fill me, but then it's gone in a instant and I see the ends of two red beams heading towards the barrel, which turns into ashes when they hit. The ashes blow away in the wind as the girl hits the guy's arm, pointing to me, saying something that I can't quite catch. I close the window, hurrying towards the door, my curiosity getting the best of me. Plus the fact that I need all the help I can get to stop the barrels.

"Who are you, and what do you know about the barrels?" I ask and the girl looks at the guy, then back at me stepping forward. I notice the girl has long brown hair and is wearing an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, gray sneakers, and a steelers jacket. The guy has short spiky red hair and is wearing a black t-shirt with lightning on it, black shorts, ankle socks, and black sneakers.

"I'm Shelby, that's Dustin, my cousin and we were attacked by the barrels earlier tonight. It's not good to be talking about this out in the open, they could be listening. Could we come in?" The girl asks, looking sincere. I nod my head, waving for them to follow, it would be better talking about this where the barrels won't hear. Shelby and Dustin follow, and I try to pick up some of the mess that was created during the blackout. Suddenly, most of the things that were knocked over or broken, moved to their designated place. "Dustin!"

"What? I thought he could use some help," Dustin says, and I turn towards them, backing away slowly until I fall back onto the ground. Edgar is lying underneath my feet, squirming out, running towards Shelby and Dustin.

"Wh...What in the blodigt jävla helvete is going on here?" I ask, standing back up, looking at both of them. It's quiet for a while, but then Dustin speaks up,

"Super powers. Look it's a long story, I have super powers, and I can activate others powers if they have any. We were attacked by the barrels and we (Shelby glares at him) err I used my powers to stop them. One of my powers is control of lightning, and I sorta went overboard with how much was needed. The storm was caused by me. Shelby suspects that you have powers, and I honestly think so too, because you literally just burned that barrel to the ground by looking at it." I stare in shock and disbelief at the duo, what in the hell are they and am I now like them? Sounds cool, yet all the same fucking creepy. My next thought is to just make a bolt for it, which is exactly what I do. "Shit. He's fast." I hear Dustin's voice ring behind me.

"Oh just great, super speed, what else did you give him? Come on Edgar, let's go get Pewds." Shelby shouts so I could hear her I presume. Super speed? I did get to my room pretty fast, I guess. I sit at my desk, looking at them as they walk in, Shelby carrying Edgar. She says, " I hope you don't feel like running off again, all we're doing is trying to help. Honestly, we just need your help to stop the barrels, and you need us to help you discover your powers. So far you have laser eyes and super speed, you might get some others too." This is impossible, completely impossible, how am I suppose to believe their story?

"You want proof, don't you?" Dustin says, looking at me then elbowing Shelby.

"Okay...well, one of my powers is to control ice, so watch this," Shelby says, writing PewDiePie and drawing a brofist on my desk in ice, with just her hand. I reach out to touch it, feeling that part of the desk, it's ice cold. Shelby then adds, " Another one of my powers is healing, Dust?"

She holds out her hand, and Dustin grabs the string around his neck, grabbing the knife from the end of it, handing it to her. She presses it to the palm of her hand, drawing blood, wincing slightly she gives the knife back to Dustin. She waves her non-bloody hand over the cut. There is a glow coming from her hand and once she moves it, the cut and any sign of blood is gone. Wow, this is insane, completely insane, but I believe them. I have to. For Marzia and Maya.

"If I have powers, you need to show me how to use them," They both nod, then Dustin says,

"If you want to learn, then you need to come with us."

"Where are we going?" I ask while putting on my sneakers, then I grab a bag to put some clothes and other necessities in. Shelby and Dustin look at each other then back to me. Then Shelby says,

"Well we kind of have a... Dust help me out here, what are we calling it?"

"Using my telekinesis and her control of ice, we made a... bat-cave of sorts." I look at them weirdly,

"A bat-cave? Really no better name for it than that?"

"Well it literally is an underground cave made of ice, and bats do live there, so yeah a bat-cave." Shelby looks at Dustin like he grew a second head. I decide to continue to pack my bag.

"Bat-cave? Really Dustin you decided to call it a bat-cave?"

"Hey you put me in a tough spot. We hadn't named it yet and I recently watched the Dark Knight, we'll talk about the name later. We have to get there first.", says Dustin. I look at Dustin, and ask,

"Where is it located? I don't know where my passport is and I don't have enough money for a boat or plane ticket." Dustin and Shelby glance at each other and then back to me. Dustin then says,

"Well another of my powers is teleportation, and we plan to use it to take us there. Although." "Although what?" I ask curiously.

"Well ya see I haven't teleported with a dog before... So I don't know how he will react." Of course he's the reason why. I should of expected as much.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, and if he isn't then I can easily heal him," Shelby says to Dustin before I can say anything. He nods, and I grab my now fully packed bag in one hand and Edgar in the other as Dustin raises his one hand above his head. I notice that there is a pen in his hand before it transforms into a wooden staff with a red crystal on top of it. He slams it down onto the ground, and a blinding light surrounds us. A few moments later the light stops and my eyes adjust to the scene around me. Their "bat-cave" is one huge chamber with a few doors leading off into different directions on ether side. The floor is some sort of tile with drains in several locations, like in a science lab. The side in front of us has one of the best computer systems I've ever seen. It's large enough to fill the whole wall, and there are three swivel chairs there, each in front of a smaller monitor connected to the other screens. Everywhere else is seemingly basic though, a pool table, a few bookshelves, and a kitchen. While I survey these new surroundings, Edgar wiggles out from my arm, running towards one of the doors.

"I'll get him. He's just surveying the area. I believe he ran off to the spare room where you'll be staying anyways," Shelby says, walking off to find the pup. I look at Dustin who is walking to the center chair at the computer and then say

"You weren't kidding. This looks like an ice version of the bat-cave with a few...additions." He glances at me before he types what I assume is a log in password and user-name, then says

"Yea, we didn't have any good ideas for a base and we couldn't put it above ground for security and financial issues. The computer is based off of batman's', and we both added a few tweaks to make it feel homey. Although I still think we should build a few armories to sort our weapons by type." I look at him oddly because I only know of a few types of weapons those being knives, swords, guns, explosives, and bows. So I decide to ask

"How many types of weapons do you have?" He types a few more words and then stops to look at me.

"We have swords, knives, throwing knives, throwing stars, axes, guns, bows, staffs, war-hammers, nun-chucks, poisons, and of course we have our powers but we can't put those in an armory. Oh and before you ask, yes we have the antidotes for all of the poisons we have in case we need them." Then he turns around and goes back to typing. So I decide to ask

"What armory would your pen/staff go in?" He stops again, looks at me and says

"The pen/staff as you call it is called Shinso after a sword from an anime called Bleach, and it doesn't go in an armory, it stays with me at all times." He then turns around and starts typing again.

"So does Shinso cause the teleporting or is that you?" He doesn't stop typing this time and simply states

"Me. Shinso just turns from a pen to a staff and back. And I use it when I teleport because it looks cool and at times I get to quote a wizard from a certain three part movie series." Shelby walks into the room carrying Edgar. I notice her hair is slightly sticking up in the air and then I notice mine is as well to some extent. She looks at me then at Dustin and then asks

"Why are you slightly electrifying the air" Dustin glances away from whatever he is typing and says,

"Because I'm trying to keep the base's defenses from frying him and the dog while I enter them in the system, plus I keep getting interrupted by people asking questions." Shelby puts Edgar down, then she looks at me and says,

"So, do you want to go put your stuff in your temporary room while grouchy over there gets you put in the system and then we'll go get you a suit to train in, unless you wish to wear that." I look at what I'm wearing and then decide to tell her

"Yes, and I'll take a suit." I follow her into the guest room as she called it earlier. I take a look around, it is a normal sized bedroom, has carpet on the floor, it has an attached bathroom, a dresser, a bed, a desk with a computer, a TV,a xbox-one, a small shelf with games, and a ceiling fan/light with strings. I look at Shelby and say

"He said you didn't put it above ground because of financial issues. If you have financial issues how did you afford all of this?" She looks at me weirdly and then laughs. Then she says,

The only financial issues we have is he didn't want to buy a lot of land, then buy permits to build on said land, and then pay bills and taxes for the stuff." I look at her like she grew a second head.

"You mean to tell me you guys don't pay taxes or bills!? How, I must know this secret."

"Oh, that's simple. Since our base is deep underground we didn't buy any land so no taxes on that, no permits, and no hiring people to build or put in electrical wires. And we don't pay bills because he supplies the electricity, I provide water by commanding my ice to melt, we don't worry about rain, and since the cave is made of ice it doesn't get to hot and with us being so far underground it actually doesn't get to cold either. The only place that actually gets wet from the rain is the entrance the bats Dustin said live down here use and it looks like an ordinary mine entrance that's been boarded up with a sign that says "Danger No Trespassing" on it. The few things we really pay for are food, internet, gas for our vehicles, weapons, and other things we need or want." I look at her and ask

"How do you keep your internet access point from being found? I mean we have to be close enough to the surface for the satellites to reach us, and that would mean that if someone gets above us that they'll be able to find the signal." She laughs at me and says,

"That's simple. We're located right under one of those big metal telephone poles. We have some wires hooked up to it that connect us to the internet, and we have the workers that come out to service this one on our payroll. If they try to blackmail us for more money Dustin just reads their mind for blackmail material of his own, plus with the cloaking device he put on the wires to keep others from seeing them we don't have to worry about them being cut. Now lets go get you a suit and start your training." As she walks out of the room I think a few things. One, I'm starting to like it here. Two, this is going to get interesting. Three, I wonder if Dustin could give me free electricity, and Four, once I get control over my powers the barrels are going down and I'm going to save Marzia and Maya.

"Hey! Wait for me!"


	2. Powers, Training, and the Choice

Well here's the second chapter. Also if you understand the references in this chapter, then review what it is! If you're confused about it, I'm sorry. My cousin and I have been watching an anime a lot, so that's where some of the parts of this chapter are from. I'm really sorry about the random stuff that appeared each time I started a new line in this. I don't know what it was about, I'm just reposting this chapter without them. :)  
Disclaimer: We don't own Pewds, Marzia, or any of the anime references that are in here.  
Hope you like this chapter! :)  
PEWDIEPIE POV

I chase after Shelby, catching up a lot faster than what I expected. Super speed, I remind myself, as we approach a door that I guess leads to the training area. Shelby stops and turns around and then says,

"This is your changing room. There are two colors of suits, black and red. They have sizes ranging from child small to adult triple x. Pick a color and then a size, then walk through the door on the far side. Dustin should be in there waiting on you." I nod and then go through the door as she walks away. I decide to go with the black version in an adult large. The suit appears to be made out of some sort of soft material that I don't know the name of. After I get changed I walk through the door like Shelby said to. I see Dustin standing in front of some sort of glowing keyboard. Shelby is standing beside him looking at whatever he is typing on the screen. They look up to see me and Dustin lets Shelby take over typing. Dustin walks over to me and says,

"Well, I hope your ready the fun part is about to begin. We're going to put you through the easy gauntlet. I'm going to go through first to show you how it's done, unless you just want to jump in and go for it. Either way I'll be the one training you until I get tired or she finds something else for me to do."

"Okay... I'll jump right in. This will be interesting."

MARZIA POV

I wake up, finding myself in a dimly lit room with a bucket in the corner and a single mattress that I'm lying on. A yelp comes from behind me, and Maya jumps up onto my lap. What in the world is going on?

"So you're finally awake. Good, now we can figure out what powers that idiot gave you. I know that your precious wasn't the only one to get powers," A voice says from behind the single door leading out. It opens and a barrel walks in. Wait, a barrel? I must be dreaming, this is insane! I feel like one of Felix's fans who obsess over the barrels as much as he does. So I say,

"Who are you? What are you talking about? Where am I? Where are Felix and Edgar?" The barrel looks, well I think it does, at me and then replies,

"We are the barrels. I am Barrel VanBarrelstein. You don't need to know where you are or where they are. As for what I'm talking about you'll find out soon enough." The barrel then turns and leaves the room. The door shuts behind it and there is a clicking sound which I assume means that the door is locked. I hear an eerie evil laugh resonate from the other side of the door. "Muwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

SHELBY POV

Okay, just perfect, Dustin decided to let Pewds choose the option of jumping right in instead of showing him how this works. Pewds right now is getting destroyed by two little girls. I'm behind a one way glass wall, watching all of this unfold. Time to adjust the simulator to see if his powers react; the sooner we find out all of his powers the better. I type in the codes to create a thunderstorm in the simulator. After a few moments a tree that is nearby gets struck by the lightning, causing a fire. I thought he could possibly control lightning, like Dustin, or water but I guess not. Maybe fire? Watching through the glass, I see that the fire is slowly intensifying and that it's moving closer to them. Soon the little girls are on fire, screaming, and Pewds is standing there dumbfounded.

"What the fuck! I wanted that power!" I hear Dustin's voice whine from behind me. He must of walked in while I was typing the codes or else I would of noticed him.  
"Calm yourself. Not everyone can be Natsu, Dustin. Wait. That's the perfect codename for him; Natsu," I say and Dustin nods with a frown on his face. The girls have vanished and they were replaced with a two guys with ski masks and baseball bats. Level two unlocked.  
"If he's Natsu then I'm Laxus and you're Gray," Dustin says laughing. Yeah, sure I'm Gray, but I'm not a stripper like him though.  
"But I could also be Happy, because of my hidden wings that you gave me," I say, laughing.  
"Aye sir."  
Looking back at the scene with Pewds, apparently he pulled a tree out of the ground and threw it at the one guy. The other got hit with some fire. Super strength? Pewds sits on the ground, breathing heavily, running a hand through his hair. Using your powers drains you a lot. That's why when Dustin and I train, we only train for two days then we rest the next two days. Pewds isn't used to that, so we'll probably stop once he gets to level five or six, or until we discover his last power. When Dustin gives people powers, whether on purpose or on accident, he usually gives them five powers. That's the usual case at least.  
"Um... Dustin?! Shelby?! HELP!" Pewds yells from inside the simulator. Wait, where is he? Dustin notices the confused look on my face and he points up. Looking up inside the simulator, Pewds is there floating, and freaking out. I laugh, ending the simulation, walking towards the entrance of the room. I walk in and Pewds is still freaking out and screaming.  
PEWDIEPIE POV  
What in fucking hell is going on?! I look down and Shelby is there with pure white shiny wings on her back, walking towards me. Wait, wings? She flies toward me saying,  
"So I guess your powers are controlling fire, super strength, laser eyes, super speed and flight."  
"You have wings?" I ask, and she nods saying,  
"Aye sir."  
"Why couldn't I see them before?" I ask as she grabs my wrist, pulling me down from the air.  
"They're called hidden wings for a reason, genius," She says, landing on the ground with ease. My landing wasn't as graceful, because my powers decided to stop working and she couldn't exactly hold my weight without them working.  
"Dust, he was heavier than Lucy!" Shelby whines as we walk into the other room, her wings disappearing./p  
"Aye sir!"  
MARZIA POV  
"Hello? Will anyone tell me what's going on?!" I scream, pounding on the door. Maya is barking, scratching at the corner of the door. The door opens, pushing us both back as a barrel walks in a tray with a cup and a bowl of water on it.  
"Take it, peasant," It says in a aggravated tone. I pick up the tray, and it backs out of the room, laughing. I take a small sip of the water from the cup, sitting the bowl down on the ground for Maya. I sit down on the mattress, sitting the cup beside me on the floor, crossing my legs. That one barrel talked about powers, like superpowers. According to him I might have them. The question is what power do I have? I start to go through the superpowers that I know in my head, when another barrel walks in.  
"You have a single choice. Work with us and help us conquer the world, or die here in this cell alone. With us you can discover the power that you were given, and you can control it, so what do you say?" It says, moving towards me. If I work with them then I can learn more about their plan, and discover my power. I know Felix will rescue me. He has to, and if I "work" with them, then I can help by destroying them from the inside.  
"Fine, I'll work with you, as long as Maya can stay with me and that she will be safe."  
"That can be arranged."


	3. First Mission and a Little Background

**We own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Our First Mission and a Little Background

PEWDIEPIE POV

"What do you mean when you say I'm heavier than Lucy? Is she a friend of yours?" I ask, and Dustin starts to snicker while Shelby explains,

"Lucy is a character in a anime that Dustin and I watch, it's called Fairy Tail. In the show, some of the characters make fun of Lucy, complaining about her weight if they have to carry her. That's also where we came up with a few nicknames that would work for us. Natsu for you, because Natsu is a fire dragon slayer- which means he uses fire-, Gray for me because he's a ice mage, and Laxus for Dustin because he's a lightning dragon slayer- which means he controls lightning." Oh. So I would be Natsu, that would be cool, I guess. I mean I already have a nickname, several actually; Pewds, PewDiePie, Pewdie, Poods, Poodiepie, etc. Why can't I choose my own nickname? Although, Natsu, does sound cool, and being named after a "Dragon Slayer" would be interesting.

MARZIA POV

Maya and I have been moved to a different room, that has a actual bed not just a mattress. There is a few toys here for Maya and a bed for her as well. Ever since I agreed to work with them, the barrels have been treating me slightly better than before. Today they are apparently going to test me to see what powers I have, if I have any. The thing is, nobody came to get me yet, and it's been a long while since I woke up.

"Open the door," A gravelly voice says from behind the door, and I stand walking towards the door, testing to see if it would open. Usually it's locked, but now it isn't and a barrel is on the other side, carrying a tray that has another cup and bowl of water, and a plate with a single slice of bread. There is also a pink bowl of dog food sitting on the corner of the tray. I pick up the tray, careful not to spill anything, and the barrel turns quickly, walking or well hopping out with the door closing behind them. Sitting the tray on the bed, I grab the two bowls for Maya, sitting them down for her. She gets really excited, rushing towards the food, eating quickly. She hasn't had much food while she was here, neither of us have. I sit by the tray, picking up the piece of bread, taking a small bite. It's stale, but I take another bite, since it's the only food I'll get until tonight. Maya is now looking at the water in the other bowl, staring at her reflection.

"It's okay, Maya, just drink it," I say, petting her head. The next thing that happens though is strange, the water in the bowl lifts in the air, heading towards Maya's face. She backs away, scared, as the water falls back in the bowl. What is the world is going on? Wait, the barrels said I might have powers, and I told Maya to drink the water. It headed towards her face, so she could drink it, maybe. I hold my hand over the cup of water that still sits on the tray, and then I lift my hand straight up; the water follows. Moving my hand around, I watch the water flow closely behind my hand, until I bring it back to the cup. Looks like I have powers after all. This is really creepy, yet really cool all the same.

PEWDIEPIE POV

We're all sitting around a table in the main area with all the computers, and Dustin has a glowing keyboard in front of him.

"So, you guys never did explain to me how you both got powers," I say, and Dustin snickers saying,

"Well, you see, I was bit by a radioactive spider. My high school science class got to go to a science symposium where the main focus was spiders. We got there and everything was normal, going through the tour, then I noticed an open case. I asked the tour guide and he just told me that the researchers must be working with the spider that was suppose to be in the case. After a little while I felt a pinch on my wrist and when I looked, a spider had fallen from my wrist to the ground and was running away. I shook it off, ignoring it until I got home. That evening I was shocked by more appliances than usual, I assumed that it was from walking across the floor in wool socks. The next morning I walked outside and it started to downpour lightning striking a few feet away from me. Shelby walked out the door and, well, as they say the rest is history." A dark raincloud forms over Dustin's head with a few rainbows and lightning bolts lining it. There is also a halo hovering just below the cloud. Butterflies are fluttering around Dustin and he strikes one with lightning if it comes too close to him. He starts to whistle, and Shelby shakes her head, not believing the story. Neither am I. I mean seriously? Radioactive spider, come on, there's no need to copy Spidey here.

"Can someone tell me the real story?" I ask and Dustin looks insulted.

"Basically genius here was born with powers, and I got my powers via him activating them. I was watching you play Amnesia, and I got zapped. He tried to act innocent, but he failed and I got ticked. Once I figured out my powers... Well, lets just say someone may have been frozen for a few hours," Shelby says and Dustin shakes his head. He probably likes his story better, it's more flashy and exciting.

"Hey I could have broken out if I wanted to. Ice breaks easily when struck by lightning." I look at him with a quizzical look on my face and ask the only question in my mind.

"So why didn't you? If you could have broken out why stay frozen?" They look at me then at each other and then Dustin looks back at me and says,

"Oh, that's simple. I was born in the middle of a snowstorm so I love the cold, and it was a hot day." Shelby smacks herself in the forehead and mutters,

"Idiot." under her breath. I shake my head and laugh. Of course it would be something so simple and idiotic.

MARZIA POV

I lie on the bed with Maya curled up beside me as I stare at the ceiling. So I can control water, but is that it? The barrel grunts keep saying that I probably have more than one power, and that I should keep trying to figure them out. They told me that they would put me in multiple places to see if I could control anything there. So far they took me to a room with a fire place and a very dark room. All of this is so weird. I really want to know how I got these powers though, and why I got them. Someone knocks on the door, and a piece of paper gets slid under it before I could say anything as a response. I walk over, picking up the piece of paper, reading it aloud,

"Try training in a garden. Train your mind, and your powers will reveal themselves. - F" F? As in Felix? The barrels are probably trying to mess with me, putting his initial at the end of a message to give me hope... but I might as well give it a shot.

"Hey, Barrel VanBarrelstein, I'd like to train in a garden." I shout through the door, hoping they heard me. I hope this works, Felix.

PEWDIEPIE POV

I wake up, feeling something rough and wet rubbing my face. Edgar. Why does this pup always have to wake me up like this.

"Edgar, duechland," I mutter, and he stops immediately. Looking around, I find my phone, reading the time. Crap. I'm late, Shelby said that we were training some more today, and I overslept. Dustin will be pissed, or at least that's the way I think he will be. I quickly get up and get ready as Edgar just sits in the corner playing with a rope that he found last night. Once I finish my morning routine, I hurry out the door, running down the hall, trying to find my way through their "bat cave".

"You're late, PewDiePie. Too late. Too late to save that girl, too late to save the dog, and now too late to save the ones with powers. You're pathetic," A voice booms, and the words echo off the walls. What in the world is going on?

"Felix, help, please!" Marzia's voice rings out as I make it to the main room. There are barrels everywhere, and Marzia is standing in a cage with Maya beside her barking rapidly. Shelby and Dustin are both in a separate cage with a blue field around it.

"Pewd's we can't use our powers in here, you have to do something!" Shelby shouts, and Dustin looks like he's about ready to kill everyone here. The barrels surround me, and I float up away from them, using my super speed to go to Marzia.

"Marzia, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I ask rapidly, before the barrels surround me again. She doesn't respond, but she points over in the direction of the table where Shelby, Dustin and I were talking at last night. Behind it is a fireplace, and it's lit. I start to control the fire, making all the barrel's burn, except for one. I pick that one up and force it to open both cages, and as soon as Dustin is free, all of the barrels get struck by lightning simultaneously.

"Stupid fucking barrels," Dustin mutters, using his telekinesis to bring them all together. Shelby freezes them and then Dustin puts them in the cage Marzia and Maya were in. I hug Marzia, and then she's gone. Everything is gone, and I'm in the simulation room. What the fuck is going on.

"Great job, Pewds, you survived your first "mission" and you did the majority of it yourself. I'm surprised that you didn't notice that it was Marzia pointing out the fire to you. How would she know that one of your powers is to control fire?" Shelby says, laughing at the last part. That is true, but I was acting more on instinct rather than anything else.

"How did you guys get me into the simulation room?" I ask, and Dustin starts to whistle.

"He may or may not of bribed me to freeze you, and then he put you in the simulation room via telekinesis. He wanted to see if your ability to control fire went over long distances, so he went to the surface and lit a fire. Five minutes later you were surrounded by fire to melt the ice. It was interesting watching floating fire go through the place. Edgar went nuts," Shelby says, and Dustin busts out laughing.

"Oh, but the best part was while you were frozen, Edgar tried to lick your face, and it failed horribly for him. We got his tongue unstuck and unharmed before I lit the fire though," Dustin says, still laughing. Edgar is such a idiot at points, and on cue the little devil comes running into the room, jumping at my legs. I pick him up and he starts to go crazy wanting to see everything that's around him. He hasn't been in this room yet, so he's curious about it. He literally spent most of last night exploring the guest room. Edgar jumps out of my arms and he runs out of the room, heading for who knows where. We all walk out, heading towards the little table area that we were at before. Shelby walks past, heading for the little kitchen that is past it. Dustin and I sit down and Shelby shouts to us,

"You guys want anything to eat while I'm over here?"

"Two cheese pizza hot pockets!" Dustin yells back. They both look at me and I ask,

"What do you have?"

"It's more like what I'm willing to make right now. That's ether a frozen pizza, hot pocket- pepperoni or cheese-, or just have me toss you a granola bar," Shelby says and I yell back for two pepperoni hot pockets. Four minutes later and she walks back in with a tray holding two plates with hot pockets, a microwave pizza, and three Pepsi's. She hands Dustin and I a plate and a bottle of Pepsi, sitting down to eat her pizza.


End file.
